The Hunter
by claryadele
Summary: Adella lost her mother four years a go and has been wanting to avenge her death ever since then. She is a Hunter of the supernatural. What happens when she meets a certain pack and falls in love with a certain wolf? Will she keep her word and kill them or will her life change forever?


**(a/n): Hey this is the first chapter for my new story. I came up with this idea while laying in bed and I just thought why not? It should be interesting and I'm sure you can all work out why. This is set just after new moon, literally. I think your work out where.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: La Push**

Were surrounded by trees, all different kinds, all cutting us off from the world. Not that I minded. This is the perfect territory for Vampires and Werewolves to be found, lurking in between the shadows of the woods. Even the Vampires won't have the problem coming out during the day since there's no sun whatsoever.

"What do you think?" My dad asked next to me. Isla was asleep in the back, it was safe to talk without her hearing.

"Apart from the fact that La Push is an extremely dangerous place to be living," I started.

"It has interesting history that could lead us to packs…" My dad tried to persuade me, and it worked a smile was forming on the edge of my mouth. It was the perfect place to hunt them all down. Every single one of them.

"Very true, I'm seeing some awesome father and daughter trips coming up." My dad smiled, his eyes glowing with plans of our hunts. Plans for the monsters we're going to kill.

"Leave the hunting till the night. Your days shall be spent going to school and doing homework." My dad may allow me to go out and kill creatures that lurk through the night, creatures that could kill me so easily, but he still is strict about my education.

"Of course, maybe I can pick up any stories from around the school." I squinted my eyes trying to see through the woods, to find the monsters to kill.

Dad sighed, "You know you could just make friends."

"Why would I do that when I have you and Isla?" I haven't had friends in years, not since mom died.

"Because that's what normal teenage girl's do, Adella." I rolled my eyes as we both knew I wasn't a normal teenage girl. Normal teenage girls ‒ _any humans – _don't have angel blood running through them. I wasn't an angel, just my families bloodline has angel blood running through it. Making us half-angels and half-human. That's what gave us the extra strength, speed and senses to be able to hunt. We're basically the protectors of earth. This all happened because the Angel Michael gave his blood to our great ancestors, who wanted to help protect the world from great evil, resulting in Michael's blood giving us the power do so. It's crazy.

I focused on the outside not wanting to talk about school or friends. I will go to complete my education, but after that I'm going into hunting completely.

It had started to rain as we pulled down our drive, down and down and down to a small little house that was big enough for the three of us. The house looked very snug and cosy tucked up between the woods. It obviously used to be white paneling but had now gotten more grey over the years. It looked like every other house.

Dad parked the car in the garage. Everything was already unpacked in the house apart from our personal belongings and our weapons.

I got out and went over to Isla's side to gently wake her up. "Isla were here." What was the point of saying 'home' when it wasn't going to feel like 'home' for a while.

She rubbed her eyes as I helped pick her up. I carried her out of the garage and up to the house as she slowly started to wake up. When mom died, Isla was only two and I mainly brought her up while dad was at work.

"Where are we?" Isla asked rubbing her eyes again.

"Were at our new home." I told her sitting down on the sofa with her on my lap.

She looked around the room taking in the ready furnished room. "You unpacked really fast."

"No we sent the furniture early, remember?" I could hear dad bringing in the suitcases, he wouldn't want Isla in the garage till all the weapons were packed away.

She jumped out my arms suddenly alarmed with energy, "Can we go see my room?"

"Yes." Isla grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room and up the stairs before Dad could even ask us to take our bags with us.

"This is your room." I told Isla opening up the door for her. Dad had sent in decorators before we sent the furniture.

She ran in, her eyes bigger than owls eyes, taking in the room that surrounded her. It was painted pink, with all her white and pink furniture from home. She was such a girly girl. Her smile grew bigger and bigger with every new intake. "Adella it's amazing! I love it even more than my old room!" She hugged me tightly before going off to explore her new room.

"Make sure you thank dad when he comes up." I reminded her smiling as I watched her pull out her doll house to play.

"I will! thankyousomuch!" She rushed out before busying herself with the dolls.

While Isla played I packed away all her clothes and belongings. One of the reasons dad got this house was because their was a door between mine and Isla's room, so if she needed me she could get to me easily. I kept that door open while I unpacked all of my stuff.

My room was just a simple room with cream walls and normal looking furniture. A few pictures that mom painted were along the walls, as well as the blanket she knitted me on the bed. I checked my window, seeing that it would only take a vine to climb down and maybe if I was feeling brave a jump.

After I was packed I changed into my hunting gear, black trousers and a black zipped up jacket. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I put on my best pair of sneakers. We didn't have a uniform, but something dark, comfortable and easy to move around in was necessary.

"Isla do you want anything quickly?" I asked standing in between our doorway.

She looked up noticing my change in clothing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to check the surroundings."

"For monsters?" I winced not sure what kind she was talking about.

"I'm just making sure it's safe." I didn't want to lie to her, neither did I want to scare her.

"Can I come with you?" Her eyes lit up with the thought of an adventure in the woods.

"I'm only going to be ten minutes, just play." She frowned looking down at her dollhouse again.

"Do you want anything?" I asked her again.

"No, thank you." She mumbled.

I quietly left, telling myself that not bringing her was for the best. She was safer at home playing with her dolls then joining me on the search for any threats.

"Isla's playing with her dolls. I'm going to do a perimeter check." I told dad entering the garage, he was putting away all our weapons behind the locked cages. You couldn't enter them without a key or a special password.

Dad bit his lip, "Sure, but if you see anything you come back here."

"I've been doing this for four almost five years, dad, I know what I'm doing." I typed the password for my cage (dad had finished packing it all away) and picked up my crossbow just for safety. Usually I would take a more advanced bow but it wasn't like I was going out hunting today.

"Good choice." Dad observed pleased that I wasn't going for the obvious big weapons.

"See you in a bit." I gave dad a high-five, we were team dadella.

"Be back by dinner, Ells." I smiled at the nickname before taking of out of the garage and down the drive, towards the woods and what lies beyond it.

Running through the rain was one of my favorite things to do, it was calming and relaxing as each drop hit your face. It allowed me to focus more on the outside world than think about things that were troubling me. The woods blurred either side of me, making me want to run faster. Run on and on and on forever in the unknown woods.

"Wait!" A voice shouted behind me and I turned to see Isla was behind, panting as she tried to keep up. She was a while back, I sighed waiting for her to catch up. If I was a _normal _teenage girl then I wouldn't have heard Isla.

"What are you doing?" I asked her hands on the hip like mothers do kind of way.

Her boots squelched in the mud and she looked up between her wet pieces of hair. "I wanted to come with you."

I moved the pieces out of her face. "Your catch a cold out here like this." I told her raising my eyebrows.

"I don't care." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sighing I bent down to do her coat up before taking her hand to walk with me. "Just this once."

She smiled pleased with herself.

The rain was coming down harder, welcoming us to this new environment. It was different from New York, a lot different. Isla started shivering squeezing my hand for warmth. Everything was green and brown in the woods, with the look of dampness on top. It was beautiful. The smell of the dampness and bark made me close my eyes wanting to inhale it all. How can something so beautiful be full with monsters?

Looking around I saw that trees had fallen, creating a sheltered space. I pulled Isla over siting us both down under it, this was too much rain to do any perimeter check.

"Were wait till it calms down then were go home." I'll have to wake up early before school tomorrow and do it. Isla curled up beside me, I rubbed her back trying to calm down her shivers.

A twig snapping caught my attention. My body went still, listening to any sound of a sudden threat. I kept one hand on Isla and reached back to my crossbow ready to bring it out.

"Shh." I whispered to Isla before she could move or make a noise.

I listened in closely, something was close by moving through the bushes. The sound of paws come from behind the bushes, about three different pairs and then they suddenly stop one by one. I bring out my crossbow, a hand still around Isla, and aim it in front of us. One hit is all it will take.

A man steps out of the bush –an ordinary man– causing me to panic and fire an arrow into the air instead of the mans chest. This is going to take some explaining now. _Shit._

Behind him appears two other men, all as tall and tanned as the first one. All of them have no shirts on – _In this weather? _Strange, strange and definitely strange.

"Sorry about that. You gave me and my sister a bit of a fright." I try to play my best innocent voice as possible. I shall not be arrested today.

"It's fine. I'm glad you changed aim in the end." The one at the front said, he radiated the power between the three of them, like he was the leader, their alpha.

"Is that yours?" One of the younger ones asked from behind, his eyes were glued onto my crossbow. He looked away as soon as the 'leader' glared at him.

"Yes… It's for hunting." I said slowly, squeezing Isla's hand to tell her to keep quiet. She has a thing about telling the truth when she knows someone is lying.

"Hunting in this weather?" The other one asked.

"No shirts in this weather?" I tried changing the conversation.

They all looked at each other and then the leader spoke. "I'm Sam, this is Embry and Paul." He looked at the two boys behind him gesturing to them. The one Sam glared at was Embry and the other was Paul.

"Adella and Isla." I introduced and Isla gave a small shaking wave.

"Never seen you around." Paul said with a smile that was way too friendly for my liking.

"Moved here today." I told him.

"And you're already out hunting?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged trying to make it seem like nothing more.

They all looked at each other again before Paul and Embry's eyes only focused on Sam's, waiting to be told what to do. Was they a gang or something? A warning inside of me was going off around them. Could they be? I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to stick around with Isla next to me to find out.

"Your wet and cold." Sam observed. "Come back to mine, you can wait there till it stops raining."

I watched him suspiciously, was he really being kind or was I being led to a trap? They didn't seem to know who I was, they seemed more interested then threatened by my weapon. Usually if I run into werewolves they know my kind, the same with vampires. If they weren't werewolves and vampires then what freakishly gang thing did they have going on?

"Really our place isn't far." Not taking any risks.

"I'm c-cold." Isla protested and I mentally sighed.

"She'll get sick if she stays out any longer." Sam said. I thought about it, dad wouldn't be happy with following strangers, specially these kind, to their home. Then he wouldn't be happy if I brought Isla home with a cold. Can't win either way.

"Fine, only till it stops raining." I stood up, pulling Isla up with me and followed them through the trees. They were just as wet as we was, but they didn't move. Not a single shiver or sign to show that they were cold, and they _had _to be cold.

"Can I hold your crossbow?" Paul asked with a smile that was trying to be polite.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because no one apart from me is allowed to touch it." I put it back onto my back, wishing that they didn't know of its existence.

"Dad-dy and A-adella ha-ave special ca-ages for it." Isla managed to get out.

"Oh really? Is it like some father daughter activity?" Embry asked raising his eyebrows. He seemed impressed.

"It runs in the family." I mumble.

"Sounds like a pretty sick family." Paul grinned.

"Not really." Most of my family line have died due to supernatural. We have lost more in battle than of old ages. We die doing our jobs. My mother died doing hers.

"That's Emily's." Sam said and the smile on his face showed that he was in love with this 'Emily'.

"Looks like a nice place." And it did. The walls were a washed out grey and it was small just big enough for the two of them. Very welcoming and cosy.

Just on cue the rain stops, but Sam tells us to go in to get dry and warm again before we go home. I had to bite my lip from protesting. He had that whole authority about him, he was in charge and you wouldn't question him.

Sam went inside leaving us behind to follow. I went to step forward but Paul pulled me back. "About Emily, don't stare. It bugs Sam." What did that mean?

"Okay?" I questioned not sure what else to say.

Me and Isla followed behind them, Isla had gone all shy and hidden behind me as she walked. As soon as we entered you could hear all of the boys and even more _boys _coming from the kitchen.

"Jake went like ten minutes a go. I think he's going to explode." A voice spoke, sounding concerned. Who was Jake?

"We can talk about this later." Sam spoke. "We have guests." We entered the corner as soon as he finished and all eyes landed on me. I bit my lip taking in all the shirtless boys. Really this would be a moment all girl's appreciate. The view was amazing, don't get me wrong, but it was strange and awkward.

"Hi." I said giving an awkward wave to the two new boys that had joined the group.

"This is Quil and Jared." Sam pointed to two boys, who again was tall and had tanned skin with dark hair and dark eyes. "Guys this is Adella and her younger sister Isla."

"Hi." They replied seeming confused to why we was here.

A girl appeared next to Sam and gave me a warm smile. "I'm Emily." I could see what Paul meant, the scar on her right side from hairline to chin was like a scratch from an animal. It could have been any animal with three claws, it just seemed funny though.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

Isla poked her head around. "What's that on your face?" My body tensed at the words and everyone went silent. I looked to the boys and they turned to look at Sam. Emily only smiled.

"It's called a scar."

"You look pretty with it." Isla replied and the whole room let out a held breath. Isla was right she did look pretty with it.

"Thank you." Emily smile grew even bigger. "Would you girls like to come dry off? You can leave your shoes and things by the door." She seemed to ignore the crossbow on my back completely.

I turned to the boys sat around the table. "If any of you even dare think about touching this then I will shove it no place a bow has ever been before, understood?"

They all looked at each other before nodding.

"Why don't we lock this away." Emily suggested seeing the bow for the first time.

"Good idea." Sam added eying the boys suspiciously.

I followed Emily placing my crossbow in her cupboard and watched as she locked it. She kept the key around her neck and gave me a wink before leading the way to the fire.

Isla sat on my lap as we warmed up next to the fire, the boys sat around on the sofa talking about this Jake dude again.

"Here." Emily handed me and Isla some hot coco, which immediately brought Isla's energy back up. It wasn't long before she was the one entertaining the boys and Emily. I watched them all carefully they wasn't a threat, I decided, but something was off about them.

"Sam said you just moved here?" Emily asked me.

"Yes we moved from New York."

"That's a big change."

"It is but we wanted to escape the city and be surrounded by all this." I pointed towards the woods. It was kind of the truth.

"I bet it doesn't rain much in New York." Emily giggled.

"Sometimes but not like this." It's rained most of the time we've been in Washington.

"It's raining because it's mommy crying because she misses us." I winced as everyone looked from Isla to me. Isla started school this year and found out about heaven, since then she has believed mom is up there watching us. She doesn't know about our kind.

"Mom died four years ago." I smiled sadly as they all gave me that sympathetic look.

"She watches us from Heaven now." Isla said. "See the suns coming out now because she's happy we've made new friends." Everyone smiled a sad smile at Isla's words. I bit my lip looking away.

"I think we better be going. Dad will have dinner ready soon." I stood up taking mine and Isla's cup to the kitchen.

The front door opened and slammed shut. From the kitchen I could see another half-naked boy walking through to the fire-place where everyone was still sitting. Paul started laughing and Jared nudged him to be quiet. I couldn't see the boy's face but he sat down next to Isla ignoring her completely.

"Isla." She held out her hand and the boy looked up at her confused. His face was beautiful, he was tanned with short black hair and dark brown eyes. And his _body. _It was so muscular and toned, I found myself staring at it more than the other boys. He had to be the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. It was a shame he had a face like thunder, I bet his smile would knock me out.

"Jacob." He shook her hand then turned back to his friends. "Who's the kid?"

"A guest she was out in the cold with her sister." At those words I entered the sitting room again.

My eyes were still glued onto Jacob, he looked up hearing me enter and our gazes locked. Something sparkled in his eyes and I could really feel my knees turn to jelly. His mouth opened in shock and then he closed it and that's when it happened. He smiled and I tripped. It didn't knock me out but I ended up falling flat on my face.

Great one Adella.

"Oh, shit." Embry whispered behind me. Jacob came rushing over to me, helping me up as I hid the blush from my cheeks.

"Did he just?" Paul asked.

"He did. The boy freaking did." Quil replied.

"Quick get those party poppers we've saved for this day!" Jared called and all the boy's laughed.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked panic clearly in his eyes.

"I'm fine? What are they going on about?" I questioned looking over at my shoulder to them.

"Smile." Emily called taking a picture.

"What?" I questioned again.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" Emily asked she was concerned but she was still smiling like someone had just won the Olympics.

"I'm fine. I just need to get going." Jacob was still _holding _me. It was hard to breathe while this gorgeous man was holding me and it was hard to breathe in this temperature.

"Going?" Jacob seemed confused making me even more confused.

"Yes. Home. Isla?" I called for her and she appeared.

"Why are you on his lap?" Isla asked and I blushed realising I was indeed on Jacob's lap. I stood up, with Jacob helping, and winced at the temperature of his skin. That was why it was so hot. He was boiling. How in the world was that possible?

"Get your shoes on." I told her and she disappeared.

"I'll go get your crossbow." Emily smiled patting my hand lightly.

"Crossbow?" Jacob seemed confused now.

"Yes. A crossbow." I told him not wanting to have this whole conversation again. Specially not with him.

He smiled a little, finding me having a crossbow amusing, I had no idea why. I winced touching my head. "What a way to start my time here." I was definitely going to have a headache later.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't need a doctor? I could take you to the hospital." I bit my lip.

"Jake, chill out." Embry told him but they were all finding it amusing.

"Shut up." Jacob told him. He still had a hand touching me, why was he still touching me? I didn't want him to ever stop. What is wrong with me?

"I have my shoes on!" Isla called from the doorway.

"I'm coming!" I called back to her.

Emily returned handing me my crossbow as I ignored Jacob's amused, shocked and impressed facial expressions. "Thank you." I told her.

"How comes Emily got to touch it?" Embry whined.

"Because you have a penis and Emily doesn't." I told Embry and they all started laughing and shoving Embry.

"Thank you for having us." I told Emily and Sam. Emily gave me a hug goodbye. My first friend in years. Dad would be proud.

"I have one question for the lot of you and then I'm gone." I smiled.

"What?" They all questioned.

"Do you guys have something against shirts or is this the look around here for the guys?" They all smiled at my question. In the background I could hear Isla singing as she waited for me.

"We only wear shirts for special occasions." Jared said giving me a wink.

"And school." Embry said in disgust.

"School?" I questioned. They all looked way too old for school.

"Yes. You know that place most kids go to?" Jared said and I poked my tongue out at him.

"I know what a school is. You all look older than your age." I shrugged like it was no big deal, but I was secretly hoping they went to the school I was starting.

"Me, Jake, Quil and Jared are all still in school." Embry frowned like the place was a living hell to him.

"What school do you go to?" Jacob asked. He was watching me in that weird kind of way, something is funny about him. How can someone suddenly go from a really bad mood to a really really good mood like that?

"La Push high. I'm starting tomorrow." It was the closest one and it was close to Isla's school making it easier for me to take and pick her up.

"Really?" Jacob seemed really excited and happy about this. His smile was making me weak. It was like an explosion of white pearls in his mouth. He even had small dimples. He is killing me.

"Yeah what about all you?" I asked hoping they all went there.

"Same for us." Embry said looking between me and Jacob.

"That's cool." I tried to sound casual but inside I was screaming with happiness. Jacob will be at the same school as me.

"I could give you a ride tomorrow. Show you the way there." The boys snickered behind me as I watched Jacob's embarrassed but hopeful face.

"I can't. I have to take Isla to school." I gave him a small smile.

"Oh. I'll see you in school then."

I smiled. "I'll be there."

"Adella!" Isla called getting impatient. The mention of my name seemed to send an electric shock through Jacob's body. His smile got even bigger which didn't seem possible until now.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Adella."

* * *

**(a/n): That's the first chapter. Sorry it was really long, I couldn't stop writing. I think it ended perfectly. So of course the next chapter will be the first day of school. This was set when Jacob came back from giving Bella her motorbike. Hopefully I'll have the next one for you soon:)!**


End file.
